Playing with Love
by japanfanatic
Summary: Akito's just transfered from L.A to Sana's high school. He has blonde hair, a muscular body, and a deep voice. What's not to like...? Except... he's still the biggest delinquent in the whole world! Chappie 6 up!
1. School Play

disclaimer:i dont own kodocha

jfan: hey, hey! i'm bak.... don't wry... i wont put da author-character narrative thing in... this time the story's totely diff. akito transfers ovr from...l.a.(wer else) and iz still da delinquent he is, cept he's 16. and... well... i don't plan out mai stories.. dey move on bai demselves....ya ya... so here's da story...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His cold eyes scanned the room. '_Tsk... juvenile...' _he thought.

"Class... this is Akito Hayama, who just transfered from Los Angeles."

Eyes all turned in unison towards the tall, blonde boy... including ones of a certain young actress....

"Why don't you sit... behind Ms. Kurata... over..."

"Over here..." Akito strided to the back of the class, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his white pants. He slumped into his chair, his bangs falling loosely over his eyes. "I know who she is...."

Class resumed its usual tedious feel... and Akito, being how he is, couldn't stand it. '_I come prepared for school today... and they're just going over the basics...?! how rude. what can I do for fun......?'_ His eyes spotted the light blonde hair in front of him... shining beautifully. His back straightened against the back of his seat, and a smirk rolled over is lips. He rested his chin on one of his hands, and twirled a little of the soft hair with his free hand.

"What are you doing...?!" the girl whispered harshly, turning her head sharply towards the comfy boy.

"Just admiring your beautiful hair...." he replied, in a somewhat deep voice.

Sana glared at the boy, stuck out her tongue, and pushed her chair forward. '_Hmmmph... stuck up boy. Thinks he looks so hot, he can play with girls' feelings. He doesn't even look all that great. Liar. He's hot. But still.....'_

_'Cute girl....'_ Akito thought, chuckling at Sana's little tantrum.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BRRIIIIINNGG!!!! The bell rang out, ending the class. Sana popped up from her seat, and cheerfully exited the room, her hair bouncing in a cheerful manner. Akito, in contrast, slid off his seat, and slung his backpack over his shoulder. '_She's just like a little kid.'_ he thought, following her out.

"Hey... you're Sana... right?"

Sana turned smiling, but her smile slid right off at the sight of the delinquent. "Yeah... so...?"

"Well... I just wanna say.... ... I'm sorry... for messin with you before. I was just bored."

Sana's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh. Okay... well I guess people do wierd stuff when they're bored...."

"Thanks... I'm glad you understand..... _cutie_." Akito brushed Sana's cheek, as he slid past her. "See ya round..."

"GRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! THAT DELINQUENT HAYAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Akito walked down the sidewalk, his hair blowing in the wind. "I've found a new toy...." he muttered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jfan: well, sry for da short chappie.... skool gives out tons of homework. but i promise to write a chappie each day!!!! well please r&r...!

sAyONaRa! jAPAnFAnAtiC


	2. The Game Begins

disclaimer: i dont own kodocha or da chracters.. just venting out my twisted imagination here..! b

jfan: hey guyz... sry i didnt update for a long time.... (skool sux rite now). b. well.... i broke mai promise about riting a new chappie every day.... sryz. again... skool sux. so here goez da second chappie!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Grrrz!!!! I can NOT stand that Hayama!!!!", Sana yelled.. kicking the door behind her.

"Sana...? You're home..?"

"Yea, mom...!"

A woman clad in a traditional yukata, and a.... _squirrel... _in her hair came out to greet the distressed girl. "What's the matter, dear?"

"This punk, Hayama, just transeferred into our class... and he already acts soOoOoOoOo cool!!!!", Sana yelled, throwing her arms up in the air. And with that.. she stomped up the stairs... eyes narrowed like a snake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akito entered through the threshold of the plain house. He gently clicked the door closed, and waded through the sea of boxes. His eyes spotted his sister struggling with a particularly bulky box. As she was trying to stuff it into the highest shelf of the kitchen, it slipped. She covered her head in surprise.. waiting for the painful impact... but it never came. She looked up to see Akito, expressionless, stopping the falling box with one hand.

"Thanks, Akito.... I..." Her sentence was cut off by a whack on the head. "HEY..!! WUT U DO THAT FOR???!"

"You should be more careful. You would probably be squealing in pain right now if I wasn't here." Akito replied... pushing the box on the shelf.

"....... I guess you're right.. but it wasn't my fault that the box slipped!!"

"Then you shouldn't carry big boxes you can't handle! Wait for me, and _I'll_ do it."

Natsumi looked at her younger brother. He really _was _grown up now. He was already taller than she was, and he was actually showing that he cared for her. "Yeah.... but I was thinking that this way... all the boxes would be put away quicker... so you and dad wouldn't need to do it. Besides... dad comes home real late....and he'd probably be tired...."

Akito punched the wall. "Gawd! Don't you _ever_ base your actions on _him.._!!! He'll never did anything for us... and he _never_ will!!!" He turned and saw his sister's face deepen with sadness. He sighed, and his voice dropped down from one of anger, to one of care. "Look... if you ever want anything... just call _me_, and _I'll_ do it." He shoved a small, light box into his sister's hands, while taking another box in his own. "Okay.... let's get this done... Natsumi." And the two siblings worked together the whole afternoon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm clock read ' 7:00 a.m' as it blared through his room. His feet hit the carpet floor, as he scratched his stomach and started to get ready for school. '_Great... another day in a booooring school._' He looked at himself in the mirror. '_haha... maybe i'll fool around with that girl again... Sana Kurata.... she's cute. jeez... did i just call a girl cute? this MUST be a bad day then...'_

Akito, with his uniform loose and backpack over his shoulder, walked out of the house without even saying a word to the man in the kitchen. Akito's mind reeled with boredom... until he saw a girl walking in front of him. Surely enough.... it was Sana.

"Hey..... Sana.. right?"

Sana turned around with a look of disgust, and replied, "Yea.... what about it?"

Akito smiled at the girl's ferocity. '_She's still mad from yesterday..... this will be fun.'_. "Haha.... nothing. I was just thinking what a _pretty_ name that was... _Sana Kurata.._".

"Aaaaargh!!!! Stop making fun of me! What's your problem anyways...?!"

'_Haha... this girl is funny. I think I kinda like her... let's see how she'll react when I say this..._' "How do _you_ know I have a problem? You don't even know anything _about_ me.. Say.... If you wanna know my _problem_... come over to my house today."

Sana's mouth dropped right open. '_who does this guy think he is??? well... he is sorta cute.... and... HEY.. SHUDDUP SANA!!! DIS GUY IS CRAZY!! HE MIGHT RAPE YOU OR SUMTHIN!' _Sana looked at Akito with quizzical eyes. '_well... he can't be ALL that bad... why not?'_ "Okay then, Hayama... I'll go to your house."

Akito smiled and thought, '_let the games begin.'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Explaining to Fuka

a/n: OMG. I am sososo sorry. I have broken my promise and not written anything AT ALL. lol. Well I was kind of busy, but I guess that is NO excuse... o.O. Haha. But I did get a BOYFRIEND. His name's Alan... and he's really nice, and sweet. Haha. X3. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"YO, SANA!" Fuka yelled out.

"Whats up?"

"Are you doing anything today? Any work? We could hang out togethah... you know, try that new bakery that just opened down tha street from your house." Fuka waved her hands around excitedly, already craving some sweet desserts. The mental pictures seemed to dance around her head. Cake, candy, smoothies...

Sana fidgeted a little, and her foot dragged on the floor. "Well... actually... I'm going to Hayama's today."

"HAYAMA! You mean that hot-ass new guy! Sana! How could you know HIM, and not introduce him to ME? What kinda friend are yah!" She smacked her on the head with her familiar fan.

Sana winced, rubbing her head, and watching Fuka's eyes turn red--her hair flying and slithering around her like snakes. "I don't know him! And, you should be _glad_ I didn't introduce him to you! He's a jerk! I'm just going because... because..!" _Why **was** she going to his house? He was just a skank. But, her initial instinct told her that he wasn't so bad. But Fuka needed to hear something. Make something up, Sana..._

"Because...?" The now evil girl commanded, one hand on her hip, with the other still clutching the fan.

"Because, he... isn't familiar with our curriculum... and even if he IS a jerk... I guess anyone wouldn't like being in a new... school. So I decided to tutor him."

"_Tutor_ him? Sana, no offense, but you're one of thah worst students in our class... If YOU tutored him, he'd fail. Not that that's your fault, with your work 'n' all. Honestly, Sana.. I think **I'D** better tutor him." She brushed her hair back in a superior way.

"NO! Um... I mean... I'm not tutoring him on studies... but on our social system! And I should tell him how everything works, and who's friends with who... you know?" Sana smiled, trying to fool her clever friend.

"I guess... but..."

"NO BUTS! You KNOW that I know a lot more people than you do... and that's not YOUR fault, since you spend almost all your free time studying to get into Tokyo U." Sana could see that she was winning Fuka over. "I mean, you're a shoo-in! Nobody will be a match for you! You should keep studying, so when I grow up, I can say 'You know that girl, Fuka Matsui? The smart, beautiful and sexy gymnast/doctor? She was my best friend in high school, and she still is!'." _Why was she going through all this trouble for Hayama? CUZ HE'S DAMN HOT, THAT'S WHY! No! Yes! No, cuz you're just C U R I O U S. Yeah, that's it. Curious why he's so sucky._

Sana's thoughts were interuppted by a sudden weight on her shoulder. She looked to see a blonde boy, decorated with blonde hair, and deep eyes. She sensed Fuka smiling excessantly.

"It's time to go. Unless... you don't _want_ to go to my house. Then I'll just go by myself. But then again, didn't you want to show me who are friends with who? Cuz you were SO kind to offer..." He smirked once again.

_Oooooo That creep... He was eavesdropping... _But somehow... she didn't really mind. She was actually kind of... FLATTERED that he paid that much attention to her. _Wait... no! What am I, crushing on him! No way!_

"Um, no... I still wanna come over..." She mumbled, trying desperately not to blush, but didn't tuck her hair behind her ears.. just to be safe.

"What did you say? I can't really hear you... with your face to the ground like that... in fact.. I can't even see your face at all... You really do look nice, with your face showing..." He bent down, and tucked her hair behind her ears. He whispered in her ear: "Dont' blush too much... you'll ruin the story you told your friend with the Osaka accent." She knew the fact. But she felt her face flush pink.

Akito could not let Kurata's friend ruin everything. She should not know. Or the whole school will think they were flirting. And that wasn't part of the plan... not yet. He pulled Sana away... waving a hand behind to shake off Fuka, making her swoon nonetheless.

They ran for a while, until they got to the front of a nice house. Not gigantic, unlike Sana's mansion, but a nice house. It looked new. A car pulled out of the garage, there was a young lady in the driver's seat. She winked at Akito, as he smiled back. Hayama could smile? Who was she? Sana suddenly felt out of place, coming here. She felt his something grip her hand, as she painfully realized that he was still holding her hand, and was staring at her. His eyes seemed to pull her in... like some paranormal void... she couldn't pull away...

He let go of her hand and walked up a few steps to the front door. He took a key out of his pocket and opened the door- no fumbling with a keychain or anything, just simple. Sana liked that. He leaned against the door post, giving her a confused look. "Are you just going to stand there... or come in?" He gave her a little smile--inviting her in... even though she was starting to feel, that maybe this wasn't as good as an idea as she thought. And as soon as she stepped over the threshold... she realized... she was right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: haha. ok. so nothing really developed in this chapter... kinda short chappie. But... my internet's not working right now. So i'm just typing in advance right now. So I can't go on AIM. Oh yeah. AIM. If anyone wants to talk to me... im me at: yinyangwhite2. So, sorry for the huge delay. Please continue supporting me. I'll try to write every weekend. One user reminded me to continue my story. Thank you. so please continue supporting me. And please, R&R... because it's those reviews that will keep me going. Again. sorry. And please continue your support.

jApAnfANaTic.


	4. To the Lonely Boy's House

a/n: I am writing.. again. Hahaha. I broke up with my boyfriend, though. . But at least it lasted nine months. Now I have moved on. Well, I had a long time ago. I like someone else now. But he's two years older. XD. well anyway. on to SANA AND AKITO.

* * *

Sana stepped inside the quaint house, Akito clicking the door closed behind her. Her eyes scanned the house--kitchen, living room, dining room... a bunch of boxes... probably still unpacked. Akito walked down the hall and up the stairs--interuppting Sana's gaze.

"You do have a habit of making people wait for you, don't you?"

"? sorry..." Sana's face flushed red, yet again.

Akito stared at her a cold stare, then continued walking up the stairs again. Sana instinctively followed. Akito opened the door for her, and Sana walked into the room. It was surprisingly clean and simple. It looked like the only room that was completely unpacked. There was a full sized bed on one side of the room, a couch in the middle, a tv, a desk, and a bookshelf. All of it was lowly illuminated by the coming suneset, seeping through the window.

"Go ahead and sit down on the couch. I'm gonna go change out of this uniform." Akito hastily grabbed some clothes from the closet, and left to the bathroom.

Sana plopped down on the couch, looking around the room. A glint on the bookshelf attracted her attention, and she got up from her comfortable retreat to see it. There were several pictures. One that caught her attention the most was of a woman--a very beautiful woman, smiling and laughing. Another picture stood in the shadows--a picture of... who...? Hayama? As a kid? Laughter overtook her, as she struggled to surpress it. An older girl stood next to him, leaning on his head. And there was a man, kneeling down with one hand on each of the childrens' shoulders. Sana inquired to see the man's face, but a gaping hole was found in its place. Sana, confused and bewildered, made her way back to the couch. She sat there, lost in thought and spaced out once again.

"Spacing out again, my dear?"

Sana snapped out of her reverie, and turned towards the door. Akito had made his way back in--and she had to admit, he wasn't looking that bad. He was dressed in simple baggy jeans, and a long, white button-down shirt. Some of the buttons near the top weren't fastened, showing and complimenting his muscular physique. His eyes gave that deepining gaze--drawing her in closer and closer as he moved in close to the couch.

"Wh-what are we doing here, again?" Sana asked, her hands fidgeting, and her eyes in a downward stare.

"I don't know. You're the one who consented to come here. I'm just... your gracious host."

Chills ran down Sana's spine. "Um... isn't there anyone here? I mean, you can't live alone... wouldn't we be bothering them?"

"Bothering them? How? We're just... minding our own business."

"Business? What business do we have here? I forgot.. tell me.." _What business DO we have? I don't remember why I came here..._

"Hm... I don't remember either... And besides... there's no one here."

Sana looked up in surprise, and immediately met his entrancing eyes. His face was moving closer and closer... and she couldn't move. Not a single muscle in her body. _What? What's he doing? And what does he mean there's no one here? He can't live alone... who were those people in those pictures? Where are his parents?_ Sana pushed the boy away.

"Hey. You can't live alone, can you? You're only 16. There's nobody here? Any siblings? Parents? Where's your mom and dad?"

Akito got up with a huff, running his hand through his hair. He turned around, his eyes now went from soft to rock hard. "WHAT, HAVE YOU BEEN SNOOPING AROUND MY HOUSE? YOU THINK YOU'RE SO HIGH AND MIGHTY, THAT YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO GO AROUND.. AND... AND..." He turned around, pacing around in a fury. Sana felt her face reddening, once again. Also bewildered at his, somewhat, overeaction.

"...mmm... well... while you were in the bathroom... I... I saw pictures of people... this lady... this girl... this man... a man with no face... so.. I just thought..."

"AGH!" Akito yelled in frustration, scaring poor Sana back into her embarassment. Then he seemed to run out of steam, and sat back down on the couch, his head in his hands. Sana looked at him with trembling petrification. "... I don't live alone. The girl in the picture is my sister, Natsumi. The lady... is my mom..."

"UWAAAAAH? Your mom is so pretty! Where is she? Can I meet her!"

"... **she's dead.**"

" Ah! ... ah... I... I'm..."

"Sorry? Dont' be. Even if you were, it wouldn't help anything. I don't even miss her. She died giving birth to me. How can I miss someone, I didn't even know."

"... mm... so then... who's that faceless man?"

"My bastard of a father." Akito got up again and cracked his knuckles. He looked out the window, the sun slowly turning over to dark and moon. Sana stared at the lonely boy--who seemed to have broken out of his tough facade.

* * *

a/n: So there's chapter 4! Hahaha. Don't worry. It's not over yet. XD. Hm. Should I make this story short or long? Hm... Well, please R and R, so I can know how I'm doing! Please.

"Chinchinpuipui, hurry up and feel better." --Subaru Maou-sama, WNO-S vol. 2


	5. No Pity, Please

a/n: so I haven't been writing at all, because my internet's been down and I have exams to prepare for. So sorry. ) But here it is. Chapter 5. Enjoy.

"... mm... so then... who's that faceless man?"

"My bastard of a father." Akito got up again and cracked his knuckles. He looked out the window, the sun slowly turning over to dark and moon. Sana stared at the boy--who seemed to have broken out of his tough facade.

"Ah...!"

"Don't."

"Don't what?" Sana tried to laugh off any accusations he was going to make, but she knew he was smart enough to know exactly what she was thinking.

"Don't do that thing where you look at me with those pitying eyes and you start feeling bad for me… Because I don't need it." His head snapped towards Sana's direction and he could tell by her red face and downward eyes that he had guessed correctly. "Look, it's always been this way. Ever since my mom died. So I'm used to it. He's basically dead to me, anyway so I don't really care much. Honestly, I'm just following him around because I'm too young to be my own guardian."

Sana looked up at Akito, not sure how to react or what to say. He says that he doesn't need any attention or pity, but he just looked so lonely… standing there in front of her. She just had to help him…

"Yo. Didn't I tell you not to do the pitying/staring thing…?" Sana yelped as she saw Akito's face just an inch away from her own.

"I'M NOT STARING AT YOU BECAUSE I'M PITYING YOU!"

"Oh? Then why are you staring at me, dear Sana? Is it because... _you can't take your eyes off of me_?" He whispered playfully in her ear.

"GEH! WHO WOULD HAVE AFFECTIONS FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU! YOU… YOU… YOU SNOT WALL!"

"PFT. Snot wall! Seriously..?" He started going into a laughing fit, pointing at her and holding his stomach. Sana just sat there in indignation and anger that he could possibly be laughing at her. But she stared at his smiling face and couldn't help thinking that he would be so much better, if he only smiled like this all the time.

Akito pushed her off her chair and was greeted by a whack on the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Sana screamed, holding a hammer in her hand.

"Isn't it time for you to go home? Although I don't mind… if you stay the night."

"NO THANKS."

Sana left towards the door, Akito following right behind her. She had just gotten out the door when she turned around and saw Akito giving her a menacing smile.

"We couldn't do anything today, dearie… But I'll see you at school tomorrow, and maybe we could find a closet to pick up where we left off…"

"PERV!" Sana stomped off towards her house, as mad as him as ever and forgetting that she even had an inkling of liking for him.

a/n: So that was a short chapter. Lol. I'm not really into Kodomo no Omocha right now… I still like it and all but I'm reading all these new scanlations. But I'll try and finish this one. (

Geh. I totally need a boyfriend.

JFAN. At your service.

Please remember to R&&R. Because it motivates me a lot. Arigatou, you takos. b


	6. Oops, A Kiss!

a/n: It's me, again! Sorry for the delay. : So here's chapter six of "Playing with Love"! Enjoy.

"Sana… I'm so lonely, Sana."

"Akito… don't feel bad."

"I just want someone to love me—someone to give me some compassion. Is that so much to ask for?"

"Akito…"

Sana felt her knees giving away as she was hypnotized by his beautiful eyes. His face was inching closer and closer, but she didn't seem to notice it—until his lips barely brushed hers…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sana woke up with a start, breathing heavily and her face blushing.

"_How could I have a dream like **that** about that perverted bastard!"_ She shook her head in fury, and slapped her face as punishment.

She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, and looked into the mirror. For some reason, she couldn't stop staring at her lips… wondering how it would be if Akito kissed her…

"DAMMIT. STOP THINKING ABOUT THESE THINGS, GIRL!" She doused her face with cold water to wash away her anxieties.

She finally got herself ready for school, and went downstairs to the kitchen, still unable to shake off her crazy dream.

"Do you want any breakfast, Sana," her mom offered, the chipmunk in her hair already munching on some toast.

"No thanks, I'll just go to school early."

Tea splurted everywhere as Rei started choking, "_You_… go to school early! Is the world coming to and end?"

"I just don't feel like eating, okay!"

Rei recoiled as he saw Sana ready to withdraw her mallet, "Okay, okay. Come on, I'll drive you to school."

As soon as Sana stepped into the classroom, students started to gape in amazement. Annoyed, she sat down at her desk and started taking out her books, when a familiar voice called out her name, "YO, SANA! Whatcha doing here so early? Is there an assembly today I don't know about?"

Sana slammed her notebook heatedly on her desk. "And what's wrong with being early once in a while," she grimaced.

Fuka took this as a signal to change the subject. "Uh, so how was going to Akito's house yesterday? Did you—"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, I SWEAR. IT WAS HIM WHO WANTED TO DO-" Sana stopped herself too late.

"Ehhh What are you taking about, girl? Weren't you guys just gonna talk about school? Don't tell me you guys went on a _secret date_."

Sana tried to fight off the word 'date' echoing in her mind. It wasn't a date, right? She didn't know why she even agreed to go in the first place, but it sure wasn't a _date_, right?

But Fuka took this silence as a confirmation, and she erupted, "SANA KURATA! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU LIED TO ME AND STOLE HIM FOR YOURSELF!" She whipped out her paper fan and started smacking Sana to no end.

"Ack! Fuka, it's not like that! We didn't do anything! Really!"

Fuka started to relinquish, "…really?"

"Yeah, I just went over and we talked, that's all."

Just when Sana was relieved that Fuka had stopped her outburst, she was greeted by a kiss on the cheek. She blushed furiously and turned behind her to see Akito's looming figure.

"Good morning, sweetie. Why at school so early? I hope you aren't embarrassed about what happened last night… Even if you are, you shouldn't have left me so early! Did you know how I felt when I woke up, and you weren't there? I felt so empty without your warm head resting on my _bare chest_…"

"WHAT! Akito, stop lying! You're going to give everyone the wrong idea! I didn't do things like that with you!"

"Sana you liar…" Fuka started to glare at her.

"No, _he's_ lying!" Sana prostested.

Soon the three started to attract attention, and a crowd started to form around them. Flustered, Sana got up to leave, not realizing that she had left her bag on the floor. She closed her eyes and waited for the hard impact on the floor, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see that she had fallen on Akito… but more importantly, her lips had fallen right on top of his.

"EH! SANA AND AKITO ARE KISSING ON THE FLOOR!" The group started to exclaim.

Sana shot up, finally realizing how this looked. Her eyes traveled to Akito's face, and was met by his peculiar gaze.

"Aw, thanks for the kiss, sweetie."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sana was in despair.

a/n: Well, there you go. Another chapter. (: Hm, this was a weird chapter. I'm still wondering what's gonna happen after this. Thinking, thinking.

Well, sorry for the huge delay. And I really thank all that stuck with me, and gave me reviews. They really do mean a lot to me.

JFAN at your service.

Don't forget to RR. (; Arigatou, you takos.


End file.
